


Meeting

by Chia (dnks_girls)



Series: Communing with a Spirit [3]
Category: Oathbreaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/Chia
Summary: Virion and Argandea met. Due to secrecy, Thyia now had a new title as, 'the pregnant lady.'
Relationships: Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Thyia (Oathbreaker), Virion (Oathbreaker)/Argandea (Oathbreaker), pre Argandea (Oathbreaker)/Thyia (Oathbreaker)/Virion (Oathbreaker)
Series: Communing with a Spirit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892050
Kudos: 7





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation of the spin-off of Aethria's ‘The Time Between’ fic (see previous piece in the series for the links, as this one doesn't really touch the issue in the fic). Spoilers are from OB season 1 and up to OB Season 2 - chapter 1. I'm not really sure how I want the relationship between the three of them to develop with Thyia still stubborn with telling Argandea, but I hope this is okay.

“Virion?”

Virion smiled as he approached Argandea. He was currently on the outskirts of a town between Walinad and Asmad, successfully catching Argandea on his departure back to Walinad after an audience in Asmad. Virion felt lucky that he had gotten that information in time because this way, he could meet Argandea again while avoiding to meet Alwenn and Lea. Both of them could probably read something in his expression that would expose Thyia coming back to life.

“Argandea,” he said. “Looking handsome as always.”

Argandea snorted but didn’t give any further comment. Virion missed the easy banter that they had developed during the preparation for Westerford. He looked more closely at the lone Kag’ash. Virion saw dark circles under his eyes, and he looked exhausted. Argandea was smiling at him, but his eyes seemed unfocused when he saw Virion. Argandea was probably remembering Thyia, maybe even still grieving. He would be too if he didn’t know that the General was still alive. Straight to business then.

“I need to talk to you in private,” said Virion. 

One of Argandea’s eyebrows lifted. “I have time before my ride arrives,” said Argandea, and then he walked away.

Virion followed him while trying to subtly see whether there was anyone following him. His surroundings looked deserted as it was a bit far from the town gate, but it never hurt to be cautious. Argandea brought him into a cluster of trees then asked, “Is something going on?”

“I need your help to find books, stories, myths, anything that is related to Xiris, especially about resurrection and making a baby as vessels,” said Virion.

Argandea frowned as Virion uttered that sentence. He clenched his fist and said, “The blasted Divine still making troubles?”

Virion nodded, then relayed the cover story that he had discussed over and over with Thyia. “I met a pregnant woman who claimed that she has been resurrected from the dead by Xiris. She said that Xiris told her that her baby was the vessel. She’s afraid that Xiris would take over herself and her baby.”

“Resurrected from the dead?” Argandea said with wide eyes.

Of course _that_ would be the part of the story that Argandea most interested in. It was the part that Thyia didn’t like to be mentioned as it was too close to the truth. However, they did need the story to be as accurate as possible to get the right answers. So Virion gave a nod in response.

“That’s a crazy claim. Are you sure?”

Virion nodded. “A person close to the woman has verified that she was less alive the last time he saw her.”

Argandea just stared at Virion. Virion hoped that his expression was neutral and didn’t show anything compromising. Then, Argandea laughed. Virion watched helplessly as Argandea covered his face with his hands as he continued laughing until his laugh became sobs. Virion couldn’t stand it anymore, so he hesitantly touched Argandea’s shoulder to give comfort. 

Argandea looked at him, tears still falling from his eyes. He then suddenly put his head on Virion’s shoulder, muffling his sobs there instead. Virion wanted to whisper, “ _It’s not Thyia_ ,” but the lie was hard to say, so he just circled his arms on Argandea’s waist. Argandea shuddered, and he embraced Virion back. 

After a while, Argandea took some deep breaths, seemingly trying to control himself. Virion felt himself tensed when Argandea then whispered, “I’m sorry, I know it’s someone else, but I couldn’t keep myself from thinking, ‘What if it is Thyia?’”

Virion bit his lips hard to prevent himself replying, “ _It is Thyia, but I’m sorry, she’s not ready to tell you, and I don’t know if she’ll ever be._ ” Instead of the reply he wanted to give, he steeled his heart to say, “Thyia will be mad if she gets resurrected by Xiris after all that she has sacrificed. She’s going to be worried that she will hurt all of us because Xiris controlled her.”

“I know, but at least she’ll be alive. If she’s alive, then there’s hope that she’ll still be fine when we find something to destroy Xiris.”

“Can the Divine even be destroyed?”

“Try me.”

Virion chuckled at that. Argandea sighed then straightened himself. He put a bit of a distance with Virion, and Virion tried to not feel disappointed. “Well, that’s why we need your help with the information. Whether it’s Thyia or not that’s been resurrected, Xiris needs to be stopped,” said Virion.

Argandea nodded. “I’ll also ask whoever it is that I can trust to discreetly search for information or stories about that.” He paused, then asked, “Can I see the pregnant lady?”

Virion wanted to say, _yes, yes, you can_ , but as his promise to Thyia, he only said, “She thinks that warlocks with masks are trying to get to her, which means the Vail is after her. We’re planning to find safe places for her, but less people should know where she is.”

“I see,” Argandea said. “Who’s guarding her right now?”

Virion sighed. “She insisted that she’s very independent and doesn’t need babysitting. I’m still tied with the mess in Aldwen, so I can't accompany her all the time, but I’m having Riz follow her.”

Argandea frowned at that. “Are you sure she can handle the situation with the Vail? Not to mention that you said that she’s worried that Xiris can take over,” he said.

“I’m also worried, but she’s resourceful. She’s three months into her pregnancy, and she can still punch me until I’m unconscious.”

Argandea laughed. “She sounds like she’s a handful,” he said.

“Well, she _is_ a handful,” Virion grumbled. “At least she lets Riz follow her. No matter what she said, I’m going to accompany her when she’s far along. I hope I can leave the situation in Aldwen to my people there so I can guard her. I have unexpected help to deal with it, so hopefully soon.”

“She’s not afraid of Riz and can understand her?”

Virion hesitated, but then he thought that it wouldn’t be too incriminating to say, “Riz is very fond of her. She can also just ask Riz to warn me that there’s an emergency without needing to understand her.”

Argandea nodded. Then, both of them were silent, before Argandea said, “Thyia was also very fond of Riz, no matter what she told you. She’s very entertained when Riz was a mother-hen to you.”

Virion smiled. “Yes, I can tell.”

After a beat of silence, Argandea said, “I miss Thyia.”

“You're not the only one feeling that,” said Virion. Even though he only said goodbye to Thyia three days ago, Virion already missed her. He had nightmares that Thyia’s resurrection was a dream. He’s very grateful that Thyia agreed to write something for him, which he put inside his locket. This way, whenever he was in doubt, Virion could just see it as proof that what happened these past weeks were not a dream. Thyia wrote, “ _Mama Riz’s boy_ ,” but it’s still something. 

Seeing Argandea also missing Thyia without the knowledge that she was alive made the temptation to tell Thyia's secret getting unbearable, so Virion took a deep breath and hugged Argandea instead. Virion felt Argandea immediately hugged him back. He kept himself in silence because he didn’t dare to say anything. Still, he resolved to find an opportunity to ask Thyia again to keep Argandea in the loop.

Virion was enjoying the embrace when suddenly Argandea made Virion’s heart beat faster as the kag'ash kissed his cheek softly, near the corner of his mouth. “Thank you,” was whispered to his ear before Argandea broke their embrace.

Virion wanted to say _something_ about that kiss--a demand of explanation or a request for more, perhaps. Sadly, Argandea cut him by saying, “I should go soon.”

“Oh, right,” was all Virion said, his mind was still a bit blank. Argandea just looked smug.

“So, how can I contact you if I found something?”

Virion cleared his throat, then said, “I will summon another imp to contact you now and then. The imp is probably not as smart as Riz, but just give him a parchment within a tube. I will instruct the imp to go back to me as soon as it has the parchment or as soon as you dismiss it. It can use a special dimension to go back to deliver the message, so it should be safe. If I can find a more permanent place, then Riz will probably be the one who comes to you.”

“Does that mean I won’t see you then?”

Virion chuckled, “Are you so eager to see me?”

“Well, I can use a pretty face now and then to brighten my day.”

Virion grinned. However, a traitorous voice in the elf’s mind whispered to him, _but what happens when Argandea knows that Thyia is alive?_ Something must have shown on his face, which made Argandea asked, “Something wrong?"

Virion smiled wryly. “No, just a voice in my mind asking what will Thyia say if she’s here.”

Argandea chuckled, but his smile looked a bit sad when he said, “She would probably be jealous.” Argandea then sighed and said, “We did talk about getting you in our bed, but she’s unsure whether you’re okay or not with her there."

__Virion frowned. “And why wouldn’t I be okay?”_ _

__“Aren’t you only interested in men?”_ _

__At that, Virion laughed. That explained why Thyia hadn’t responded to his flirting at all for 10 years. She must have thought that he had just been a tease to make her distracted. Well, he did that too, but Thyia was too oblivious. “Sorry,” Virion said with a grin. “It’s so funny because I did flirt with her so many times, but she didn’t show any good response. In fact, I like all kinds of people.”_ _

__Argandea also chuckled at that. “Well, it’s a missed opportunity.” He then sighed again and said, “As much as I want to recount the happy memories about her, I really need to go. So when will I see you again?”_ _

__Virion pursed his lips because he was feeling conflicted on how he should answer. He felt that he couldn’t promise anything, as the situation might devolve into something worse. So he said, “I’m sorry, Argandea, I don’t know when we will meet again. I’ll try my best to meet you so wipe that frown away, will you? I hope the pregnant lady can give birth near Walinad or Asmad, but her safety is my priority.”_ _

__“It’s okay,” Argandea said. “But now I’m jealous that the pregnant lady can have you nearby as her knight in armor.”_ _

__Hearing that, Virion suddenly felt bold. He took both of Argandea’s hands and kissed the back of those hands gently. He then looked up at the blue kag’ash man and said, “Don’t worry, Your Highness, I love both you and the pregnant lady.”_ _

__Argandea snorted. “That declaration doesn’t reassure me.” He paused, staring at Virion. “Virion…” He then suddenly went silent again, which made Virion worried. Did he say something that made Argandea suspicious?_ _

__Argandea huffed. “This is ridiculous, and now I’m late,” he finally muttered. “Virion, just promise me that you will send letters with your imp. Even if you only tell me that you are thinking of cutting your hair again,” Argandea said, as he cradled Virion’s face with his hands. “Virion, I… I don’t want to lose anyone else. If your stubborn pregnant lady doesn’t permit me to guard her too, then at least let me know that you’re safe. If there are any signs of trouble, let me know so I can help take care of it.”_ _

__Virion felt his heart warmed by Argandea’s concern. He kissed the blue palm that framed his face and said, “I’ll do my best to stay safe if you do it too.”_ _

__“I’ll do what I can,” Argandea said. They both smiled at each other after that._ _

__Argandea caressed the elf’s face then let go, and Virion immediately wanted it back. “My ride is probably getting agitated now,” Argandea uttered. “Remember to write to me, beautiful.”_ _

__“You too, handsome,” Virion said._ _

__Argandea gave him a final smile and a wave of hand to say goodbye before he went away. Virion sighed happily as he gazed the retreating back of the blue male. He didn’t expect that Argandea would flirt with him like that in this meeting, but Virion would take what he could. The talk with Argandea also had the added bonus of giving Virion a new treasure that he could use to tease Thyia. That woman was just too oblivious sometimes._ _

__With that in mind, Virion started to walk to his meeting point with Thyia. His mind already wandered how he could at least coax Thyia to tell the story of what she and Argandea fantasized about him. And, his heart already hoping that he could somehow reconnect Thyia with Argandea, even only by telling him using the letters about ‘the adventure of the pregnant lady.'_ _


End file.
